3
by YoshiiLoveer
Summary: The Team now have a new rival...but that doesn't stop them. A new member joins them, and Rihou starts to get a change in his attitude...


Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you abandoned! I have been very busy with school and all the things in life, so yeah…anyways, here's Chapter 4! A new member joins…

Chapter 4:

The Lost baby Emolga

Two months passed since the last Mission Team Hope did with Gerald, right after he disbanded his tem with Victoria. Chatot was amazed to see that their Team's name was already famous on the whole Treasure Town and Pokémon Square. Almost every single Pokémon that would come to the Guild would ask for Team Hope. Rihou and Jarexius were happy to hear the news about their team. One day, they were called by Chatot.

-"What is it?"- asked Rihou.

-"You got a job to do. A baby Emolga got lost"- said Chatot.

-"Poor thing!"- said Jarexius after a gasp.

-"Well, tell us about it! Where's he?"- asked Rihou.

-"Apparently, he got lost on a place called the 'International Forest', a park that was closed due to the wild Pokémon that kept appearing there."- said Chatot.

-"I'm sure he was playing when one of them took him deep into the Forest and he couldn't go out"- said Jarexius.

-"Exactly. Some of his friends claim to see a shadow that abducted him and took off deeper. His friends got scared and ran away, searching for help at the same time. However, when they managed to get one, it was too late."- said Chatot.

-"I see…so in other words, we may have an Outlaw here…"- said Rihou.

-"Exactly"- said Chatot.

-"Well, then…let's go rescue this kid"- said Rihou.

-"I wouldn't think twice about going!"- said Jarexius.

-"Good!"- said Chatot; -"The International Forest is to south from here. It takes about thirty to fifty minute to get there."-

-"Got it"- said Rihou.

-"Let's go"- said Jarexius.

They both nodded and left the Guild. On the way they suddenly started to see big trees and the way was getting darker. They reached a point in where two trees marked the beginning of a dungeon.

-"This must be the way in"- said Rihou.

-"I hope we find that poor baby…"- said Jarexius, when suddenly they heard a roar and some yelling. They opened their eyes wide awake and looked at each other.

-"Hey! That was a roar!"- said Rihou.

-"And some yelling!"- said Jarexius, panicked. She imagined the worst. They heard the yell again and the roar. This time the roar was quietly. They saw some branches moving on the trees. They hid behind a nearby bush. When they looked again, they saw a baby yellow and black Flying Squirrel on the ground. Rihou went out.

-"Hey, kid! This is a dangerous place to be!"- said Rihou. The baby turned around and saw him.

-"Listen pal. I've been waiting almost a month for someone to rescue me, and no one came. I had to train and defeat Anorith by myself to get out."- said the baby. Upon hearing, Jarexius went out.

-"Wait…are you the lost baby Emolga?"- she asked.

-"Yes. The name's Diego Emolga"- replied the Emolga.

-"Well, we were going to rescue you now…"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, really?"- asked Diego; -"well, what a coincidence!"-

-"Well, shall we go? We practically didn't do anything…but we could call it a Mission Complete, right?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yeah"- said Jarexius.

-"Then let's go!"- said Diego. The three of them walked away. Behind them, a Skuntank was watching them.

Back at the Guild, Chatot was amazed to see them back so soon.

-"What? So soon?"- asked Chatot.

-"Um, you see…"- started saying Rihou.

-"…They quickly found me!"- said Diego. Rihou looked at him.

-"Ah, I see! You two are really something else!"- said Chatot; -"here's your reward: $400.00!"-

-"…Wow, gee, thanks…"- said Rihou.

_I would've been happier if he gave us a little more…_thought Jarexius.

-"Well, what you guys are going to do now?"- asked Diego.

-"What else? Keep up with the exploration."- said Rihou.

-"Do you guys allow me to join your team?"- asked Diego.

-"What?! You're kidding!"- said Rihou.

-"Do you…think you can keep up?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Please! Keeping up is one of my specialties!"- said Diego.

-"Well, then, welcome to the Team Hope!"- said Rihou.

-"Welcome!"- said Jarexius.

-"Yay! I promise you that I won't let you down!"- said Diego.

-"We'll see about that!"- said Rihou.

The three of them were talking to each other. They were getting to know each other. That same night, around 8:30 pm…

-"Well, so far, we have done about 134 missions without failing…soon we'll be the Silver Rank"- said Rihou.

-"When we reach the 300…Gerald told me"- said Jarexius.

-"Almost there…? A little than the half…"- said Diego.

-"We just need to keep trying! We'll reach the Gold Rank!"- said Rihou.

-"Exactly…that's what you want?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Well, besides that, I also want peace to the world. But that's my second goal for now!"- said Rihou; -"what about you, Jareh?"-

-"I want…I really don't know…"- said Jarexius; -"my future seems unsecured still"-

-"Well, to choose between a human past…and a Pokémon present…seems naturally"- said Diego. Rihou and Jarexius looked at him amazed to know her condition.

-"How do you know about that?!"- asked Rihou.

-"Calm down!"- said Diego. He took a deep breath and said; -"I had a friend that shared the same condition as Jarexius here. His name was Scott1. He wasn't sure to save the world of Pokémon from Darkrai or something like that or to go back to his world and save it"-

-"I see…seems that he and Jarexius are on the same ship."- said Rihou.

-"Yes. After he saved this world from Darkrai, I never saw him again. To me, he went to his world to save it…"- said Diego.

-"So he may just sacrifice his life just to save this world…"- said Rihou.

-"Maybe. I still don't understand why, but he certainly did help a lot of Pokémon in need like you guys. He was really famous around these parts."- said Diego.

As Diego kept talking, Jarexius was feeling identified by his short story. She just kept thinking that she would run the same destiny as Scott.

_Hmm…this is just a pure coincidence…maybe Scott and I will run the same destiny…maybe I'll suddenly disappear like him…but what about Rihou…_, she thought.

-"Well, let's get to sleep because tomorrow it'll be a hard day for us"- said Rihou.

-"Especially me"- said Diego.

-"Oh, yes! I'm tired!"- said Jarexius. She quickly lay down. Diego and Rihou stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They lay down on their beds. Jarexius sighed. She just kept thinking about her Pokémon on her real world, and what would Ghetsis be doing right now, and Team Plasma: will Cheren and Bianca be stopping them as usual? She kept thinking until she suddenly fell asleep…

1 Scott: Apparently Diego's best friend that shared Jarexius's same condition.


End file.
